Sa raison de se battre
by Naom
Summary: Retour en arrière, Poudlard, 1966. Spin-off d'une fic' qui viendra plus tard. Bribes de destins croisés qui finiront par se rejoindre pour même cause. Sans doute la mauvaise, mais la leur. Leurs raisons, sa raison. Ses preuves, mais avant tout sa fierté.


_**Avant-propos** _

_Cette fic' est ponctué de Flash-back. J'espère cependant qu'elle sera claire et limpide pour vous. Elle met en scène le personnage de Yaxley (n'apparaissant que très rarement dans les ouvrages de Rowling ). N'ayant aucune information sur le prénom du personnage, j'ai choisit Donovan (d'après une idée d'un utilisateur de DeviantArt)._

_L'histoire décrit donc l'enfance et l'adolescence du sorcier, histoire qui s'entremêle avec celles de ses amis - futurs mangemorts - et également présents dans l'oeuvre de Rowling._

_J'espère que ma version des personnages vous plaira._

Bonne lecture !

Na**o**m.

* * *

_Chapitre I_

**Sa fierté (et ses humiliations)**

Les sortilèges fusaient. Poudlard s'affaissait de part et d'autre. Les Mangemorts, les élèves, jeunes sorciers, Aurors, ordre du Phénix, existant ou non, tous. Ils se mélangeaient tous, dans cette profusion de feu et de poussière, de la poussière de sang. N'importe quel sang. Sans-pur, mêlé, né-moldu. Un feu d'artifice funèbre. Les sortilèges de stupefixion, d'Avada Kadavra et de Protégo sortaient en nombre infini.

Deux silhouettes engagent un duel. Loyauté ? Tout est permis, la loyauté dans ce cas n'est qu'une contrainte, un fardeau.

L'un des deux est Yaxley.

Anciennement directeur du département de la Justice magique. Un homme grand, brun, d'une quarantaine d'année, arborant un air particulièrement corrosif. La prise du Ministère de la Magie, c'était lui. Tout ça, c'était avant tout grâce à lui. Il semblait ne pas supporter d'avoir tant de mal à éliminer son adversaire. Flitwick, le professeur d'enchantement que lui-même avait eu lorsqu'il était élève, il y avait maintenant plus de vingt-cinq ans. Ce microbe, disait-il, cette sorte de pourriture d'hybride, lui tenait admirablement tête.

Le Mangemort avait subit de nombreuses humiliations depuis qu'il avait rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des ténèbres. Mais perdre face à du sang de gobelins serait pour lui la pire. C'était hors de question, que ce soit pour sa famille, son sang, son honneur, sa fierté. Tout cela, c'était sa raison de se battre.

Parce qu'avant d'être partisan de Voldemort, il était avant tout sang-pur. Et comme majorité des sang-purs qui se respectent en tant que tel, il se devait de se protéger, de protéger son sang génération après génération. C'était son devoir, sa foi, parce que le monde sorcier partait en décadence. En étant mangemort, il voulait se rendre au service de la cause qu'il l'avait poussé à abandonner une vie aisée et oisive. Et surtout, être reconnu pour avoir joué un grand rôle dans la sauvegarde de la pureté sorcière.

- A ce que je vois, tu es toujours aussi bon duelliste !

- Vous plaisantez j'espère ? A présent, je suis imbattable !

Le sortilège de mort éclata en un éclair vert mais virevolta au contact de la baguette de Flitwick, faisant s'envoler la baguette de Yaxley qui pestiféra après quelques secondes de perplexité.

- C'est donc cela que tu appelles « être imbattable » Donovan ?

Flitwick faisait face à son ancien élève avec plus de grandeur qu'il n'y paraissait. Le professeur arborait une mine victorieuse et déterminée, alors que Yaxley, lui, ramassait sa baguette qui avait faillit se faire piétiner de peu par un troll.

- Vous allez le regretter amèrement professeur…

Yaxley ne manqua pas de soutenir son affirmation d'un charmant sourire non empreint d'un certain sadisme. Tandis qu'il se retournait pour pointer sa baguette sur son adversaire, une douleur assez aiguë sur son avant bras gauche se faisait ressentir. Le Mangemort poussa un soupir d'insatisfaction avant de transplaner. Le Maître les avait tous appelé. Il devait se rendre dans la forêt.

Yaxley n'avait jamais réellement été un sorcier qui s'était distingué certes, il avait été le principal acteur de la prise du Ministère, avait soumis l'ancien Directeur du département de la justice magique à l'Imperium, mais tout cela n'avait pas spécialement aboutie à de quelconques remerciements ou considérations. Pas comme il l'attendait.

Il était issu d'une grande famille de sang-pur, sa mère et son père lui avait enseigné les manières et l'art de la magie dés son plus jeune âge ce qui l'avait singulièrement avantagé, lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard, en tout les cas, en ce concernait la partie pratique. Les souvenirs de l'enfant qu'il avait été ne semblaient être qu'un amalgame de leçons, d'exercices. Même sans avoir une baguette, dés sept ans, sa magie était singulièrement maîtrisée. Son éducation était l'ordre, l'honneur et la fierté de son sang. Il devrait être irréprochable, au moins pour sa lignée.

Les Lestrange venaient parfois rendre visite au manoir Yaxley. Ils avaient deux fils, l'un était déjà vigoureux tandis que l'autre se faisait remarquer par la douceur de ses traits. Les deux frères avaient cinq ans d'écart, mais on pouvait facilement déceler une intime complicité entre eux. Le jour précédant son neuvième anniversaire, fut un jour notable dans sa quête de réussite et de fierté. Car ce fut un intense moment de honte.

- Roddie ! hurla le plus jeune des deux. Son frère arriva aussitôt en courant dans le grand couloir de leurs hôtes. Donovan va faire disparaître un objet sans baguette ! Viens !

- Tu plaisantes petit frère ! Répondit le jeune garçon, déjà parfaitement bâti. Il regarda le fils des propriétaires et étouffa un petit rire. Et bien vas-y Yaxley, montre nous de quoi un gamin de neuf ans est capable !

Rodolphus Lestrange était déjà en troisième année à l'école des sorciers et il était impatient de pouvoir ridiculiser quelqu'un qui se prétendait doué de magie sans même y avoir mis les pieds. Yaxley faisait une moue contrarié. Bien sur qu'il en était capable, et il allait le prouver. Evidemment, ce jour-là, ni le chandelier, ni un seul portrait de ses ancêtres ne disparut. Les rires des deux frères, bien que plus dissimulés du cadet avaient retentit dans tout le manoir. Rodolphus avait raconté l'exploit de Donovan à ses parents ainsi qu'à ceux de ce dernier. Il avait été seul contre tous. Même parmi les siens, était-il capable de quelque chose de grandiose ? Il se le fera croire jusqu'à ce que cela arrive. Que tout le monde soit fier de lui, d'être son ami, son enfant, son petit-fils. Ils auraient un jour, tous, l'honneur de l'avoir côtoyé.

La voie 9 ¾.

- Donovan !

Un petit garçon brun courait sur le quai. Il avait une ridicule petite queue de cheval. Une grande mèche ondulée, parmi d'autre nettement plus raide, lui retombait sur le visage. Il avait toujours les traits aussi fins, et ses grands yeux gris parcouraient l'immensité de la gare de King's Cross version sorcier. Ce qu'il y avait d'étonnant, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'une lumière se perdait dans son regard, on pouvait apercevoir de légers reflets argentés. Son grand frère avait les mêmes. Celui qu'il appelait venait juste de quitter ses parents et était à mi-chemin entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur du train flamboyant. Il se retourna et sourit.

- Rabastan ! Vite ! Le train ne va pas tarder à partir !

Le dit Rabastan se fit rattraper par son grand frère, qui le tenait fermement par un pan de sa cape. Rodolphus avait bien grandi. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, mais ils étaient toujours aussi mal peignés. Contrairement à son jeune frère, il avait de beaux cheveux ondulés qui lui descendaient jusqu'au cou, et adolescence oblige, il avait depuis peu, laissé poussé sa barbe, qui ressemblait à un champ de barbelés, d'autant plus si on avait l'audace de venir poser sa joue sur la sienne. Il entrait en sixième année.

Un jeune homme les doubla, il était blond, avait une peau pale et était vêtu une cape émeraude orné d'une multitude de broderie d'argent. Son nez était légèrement retroussé ce qui lui donnait un petit air suffisant. Il était accompagné d'un grand gaillard bourru aux cheveux châtaigne et de deux filles dont la ressemblance, non qu'elle soit frappante au premier abord, pouvait laisser supposer qu'elles étaient sœurs. L'une d'entre elle, faisait cette année, tout comme Rabastan et Donovan, sa toute première rentrée à Poudlard. Rodolphus alla les rejoindre en ayant pris soin de décoiffer son petit frère en guise de « A tout à l'heure ». Le jeune homme blond en bouscula un autre du même âge que lui.

- Fais attention où tu marches Weasley ! Fit celui à la cape émeraude.

Le Weasley en question avait manqué de renverser l'intégralité de son chariot sur le sol mais pesta en silence. Une des jeunes filles du groupe se retourna et pouffa d'un rire peu discret.

Les bruits de pas, rapides, lents ou traînants, les « au revoir », les embrassades, tout ce brouhaha résonnait comme le début d'un renouveau et l'excitation des futurs et élèves se faisait amplement entendre jusqu'à ce que le Poudlard Express ne fasse remarquer sa présence et le fait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à emmener tout ce petit monde à plusieurs centaines de kilomètre de là. C'était le 1er Septembre 1966.

Donovan partageait son compartiment avec Rabastan et un autre garçon qui avait l'air d'avoir envie de vomir. Les deux amis chuchotaient et essayait de deviner à quel moment leur camarade allait partir en courant dans le compartiment destiné aux besoins plus ou moins urgents. Finalement, il sortit une petite boite de la poche de sa robe et l'ouvrit avant que son teint ne vire au jaune pissenlit. Il avala son contenu et réussit à la remettre dans sa poche après plusieurs tentatives qui s'était soldé par la chute de la boite sur le sol. Deux paires d'yeux fixaient le garçon à la boîte, celui-ci, paraissait quelque peu perplexe et leur adressa la parole :

- Peter Shand. Je suis malade en transport terrestre. Mais il m'est déjà arrivé de vomir entre deux cheminées…

Les deux bruns arborèrent une mine dégoûtée.

- Vous vous appelez comment ?

- Rabastan Lestrange. Donovan Yaxley, firent leur deux voix à l'unisson

- J'ai rien compris. Ranovan Lesley et …?

- Rabastan Lestrange.

- Donovan Yaxley.

- Ah, Lestrange, ton frère est déjà à Poudlard, non ? Tu as de la chance…ma sœur rentre en même temps que moi, je vais devoir me la coltiner durant toute ma scolarité.

- Oui, il y est déjà. Il entre en sixième année…

Rabastan, lui, aurait bien aimé passer toute sa scolarité avec Rodolphus. Son regard s'affaissa légèrement, mais Peter n'y prêta pas attention et sortit sa baguette de sa cape.

- Regardez… La première fois, elle a fait des étincelles qui ont faillit éborgner le vieux Ollivander. Bois de cade, vingt-neuf virgule trois centimètres, plume de phénix. On dit que ce sont les plus puissantes. Mon grand-père, lui, pense que ce sont celles avec du dragon.

Rabastan et Donovan se regardèrent et sortir tout deux leur baguettes en silence pour les comparer.

- La mienne est en cèdre. Le cadet Lestrange fixa sa baguette avec attention. Elle mesure vingt-cinq centimètres je crois…et il y a du ventricule de dragon.

La baguette était d'un bois relativement sombre et s'avérait être particulièrement souple. Yaxley caressa doucement la sienne qui apparaissait, au contraire, passablement inflexible et la décrivit comme s'il parlait d'une œuvre d'art.

- Ebène, vingt-huit centimètres et contient du ventricule de dragon.

Donovan rangea sa baguette dans sa cape et en sortit une drôle de petite fiole. Elle était fermée d'un bouchon en argent ou l'on pouvait apercevoir la silhouette d'un service à thé anglais.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda Peter qui venait de croquer dans un gâteau au chocolat visiblement pas assez cuit, lui laissant de grosses traces marrons entre et sur les dents.

- Du thé magique. Cette fiole peut contenir trois à six litres de thé. Je ne sais pas comment elle marche…J'ai mis tout ce qu'il fallait, mais apparemment je ne peux avaler que la quantité visible. Sauf que la quantité de sucre ne s'est pas dissoute dans les trois litres mais dans la quantité que vous voyez. C'est donc du sirop de thé.

- C'est ignoble ! Affirma Rabastan qui s'était légèrement éloigné de Donovan en riant.

Les somptueux paysages défilaient sur les vitres du train qui continuait sa marche de Londres à Pré-au-Lard, passant du plus désert au plus verdoyant. Les trois garçons, eux, passèrent le reste du trajet à bavarder sur où le choixpeau allait les envoyer, les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue ou encore sur les rumeurs concernant la couleur improbable des sous-vêtements du professeur Slughorn. Cette première année s'annonçait riche en découvertes inutiles.

- Rabastan Lestrange ! Appela l'intéressé d'un ton ferme. Cette voix provenait d'une grande femme tenant une sorte de registre dans ses mains.

C'était elle qui avait accueillit les premières années dès leur arrivée et qui maintenant faisait l'appel pour inviter chaque élève à venir consulter une sorte de vieux chapeau qui les assignerai à une des quatre maisons. Elle devait avoir la trentaine, avait de longs cheveux qu'elle nouait en chignon et un air autoritaire.

Rabastan sortit de la harde d'enfant surexcité avec un large sourire sur le visage, et de temps à autre, on pouvait suivre son regard et tomber nez-à-nez avec son ainé qui l'attendait avec impatience. Mettre le choixpeau sur la tête du jeune Lestrange était totalement inutile. Le choixpeau lui-même savait d'avance, rien qu'au nom, vers quelle maison le brun allait être dirigé.

- Serpentard ! Annonça le vieux couvre-chef avec enthousiasme.

Rabastan afficha un air hautain et progressa d'une marche rapide vers son frère qui lui tendait les bras à la table de la maison au blason vert et argenté. La jeune femme brune que lui et Yaxley avait croisée à la gare le matin était là, sa petite sœur avait également été envoyé à Serpentard peu de temps avant lui. Peu après, Donovan les rejoignit avec un air soulagé. Ses parents, son père, seraient fiers de lui.

Tristan Yaxley était de ce qu'on appelle, pour les adeptes, un des rares sorciers de sang-pur depuis maintenant de nombreuses générations. Pour lui, seul comptait le respect des traditions sorcières et la négation total de tout ce qui pouvait concerner autre que le monde magique, ce n'était d'ailleurs pour lui la pire des abjections que d'entendre parler de « moldus » dans le manoir familiale. La fierté et la réputation de son sang était au premier abord, tout ce qui pouvait compter pour lui. Parmi les foyers, qu'il soit selon lui honorables ou non du monde magique, les Yaxley se révélaient être une famille austère, terne et définitivement trop ancré dans les règles. Leur fils, unique, à son grand malheur, avait était élevé dès sa plus tendre enfance pour être irréprochable. Aucun écarts ne lui avait été pardonné, ce qui avait mis énormément de pression au jeune garçon et l'avait inévitablement marqué au fer de la victoire et de la compétition.

Le père n'avait pas réellement de carrure mais son allure et sa façon de ses tenir droit imposait immédiatement le respect. N'importe qui l'aurait croisé dans Londres aurait de suite baissé les yeux. La pression qu'il exerçait sur ses paires était saine mais dérangeante. Il exigeait la perfection et tout ceux qui ne se voyait pas à la hauteur disparaissait d'eux même sans qu'il n'ait à prononcer le moindre mot. Donovan en savait quelque chose.

- Donovan, votre cravate, tant-elle est mal mise souille entièrement votre complet, mon fils. Un peu de tenue.

Sa voix avait tranché le silence du dîner comme un poignard dans la nuit. La mère, dont les yeux clairs basculaient sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte vers la nappe de tissu brodé qui couvrait la somptueuse table de bois verni, s'empêchait une nouvelle fois contre son gré de défendre son fils qui depuis son plus jeune âge, avait du affronté l'homme qu'elle avait épousé trop tôt.

Elisabeth Yaxley était une sorcière de sang-pur particulièrement douée pour les duels. Issue d'une famille simple mais néanmoins réputée et respectable. Contrairement à son mari, son statut de parent était tourné vers l'amour et la tendresse. Elle avait toujours veillé à ce que son fils se sente protégé et aimé au sein de son petit cocon. Elle voyait en lui la plus belle chose du monde, un talent inné pour le charme, la distinction et la politesse. Très bien élevé, il n'y avait aucun doute.

Elle avait le visage pâle, les yeux légèrement cernés mais ne nuisant absolument pas à la beauté de ses traits. Elle s'était tourné vers son fils et attendait avec impatience la réplique foudroyante qui lui brûlait la gorge et ferait remettre à sa place le père de ce dernier. Elle n'était pas contre l'éducation qu'avait donnée son mari à Donovan, mais cependant, il ne prenait pas en compte que l'enfant en était encore un. Il était trop tôt pour se tenir droit.

Donovan avait dix ans. A l'aube de ses onze ans. En septembre, il irait à l'école pour jeune sorciers d'Angleterre. Il prendrait le Poudlard Express, il rencontrerait des gens fréquentables, par extension et sans réel besoin de préciser : de sang-pur, et serait affecté au sein de la maison de Salazar Serpentard. Son destin était tracé, parce que son père avait prit ce chemin et que ce chemin était le plus noble.

« Bien, père »

Donovan avait répondu de sa voix d'enfant obéissant avec la pointe de honte qu'il fallait, remit sa cravate en place et attendit que le repas débute.

La famille semblait bien petite dans le décor impressionnant de la salle de séjour du manoir. La pièce, bien que richement orné aurait très bien pu être le théâtre d'un film d'épouvante. Trop grande, les murs, les fenêtres, la table, les chaises. Tout était trop grand pour trop peu de gens. Glacé, sans humeur presque sans vie. En n'importe quelle saison, la couleur brune des rideaux de velours illuminait la pièce d'un ciel d'Octobre. Contre le mur face aux fenêtres, un magnifique miroir surplombait un buffet verni. Sur celui-ci, quelques papiers du ministère avaient été déposés, un porte-plume en argent terni. De l'encre.


End file.
